


Something About That Boy

by wanderingsoul



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barista Louis, First Dates, I dont know how to tag things, M/M, Nervous Harry, Shy Harry, its my first fic in awhile be nice to me, overuse of the word something and brit, small photographer harry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsoul/pseuds/wanderingsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a lonely New Yorker trying to find the something that's been missing in his life and one day he finds Louis.</p>
<p>i havent really wrote any narrative in awhile poems are my strength so thats what i write most of the time so im sorry if you dont like it but i really hope you do.</p>
<p>usual disclaimer i dont know anyone or own anyone that are mentioned in this, its all fictional for the most part </p>
<p>also, the places that are mentioned are not real unless the happen to be, all besides the starbucks that i googled.</p>
<p>shoutout to lucy for inspiring me to keep writing</p>
<p>and a massive shoutout to maria @prettyboylouis on the twitta because without her i probably would have never posted this because my laptop and ipad were being bitches and not letting me work. and she was a big help in getting the fic to as sound as i hope it is from telling me what else she needed from a readers point of view :)</p>
<p>follow me on twitter let's be friends or you can send requests/prompts idk - @wishingstarliam<br/>soooo enough of me talking i hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About That Boy

Harry wouldn't say he's unhappy.

No. That's not it. He just...doesn't feel completely whole. He knows that _something_ out there is missing, he just doesn't know where to find that _something_. It's a feeling he has had in his bones for awhile, unable to shake the unsettling realization that what he thought was happiness, was merely just a glimpse of what the world had to offer. And Harry had seen a lot of the world.

Harry first felt this feeling that something was missing when he was 16. While all of his friends tried out for the football team or got girlfriends, Harry found himself submerging himself in the world and always being on his own. Harry had never been the one for relationships as a teen, but all he knew about his sexuality was that he didn't think it really mattered, so he did not ponder the thought too often. That _something_ he started feeling didn't bother him too much due to the fact he rarely had time to think between juggling schoolwork, his job at the bakery, and helping his mum at home. As Harry grew older however, he found himself time and time again sitting in his dark room dwelling on his thoughts. He never could figure out what the _something_ was, and still to this day be wondered if he ever would.

The feeling became more present once Harry moved to New York. Harry moved to New York to go to university, well that's what he told his mum. The main reason Harry left his hometown was that he never saw himself going anywhere living in that tiny place, (he also could never see himself finding that something there though he'd never admit it). The day he left he remembers his mum crying, a lot, and an endless stream of orders coming out of her mouth. " _Stay safe now Harry I don't want to have to get any calls you hear? Unless they're from you of course! Oh my last little bird has left the nest what am I going to do."_ His sister was away at UNI as well, she didn't have a chance to say goodbye. He got on the airplane that day with a smile on his face but an ache in his heart. As much as he would pretend he wouldn't miss his mum or Gemma, they were just as much as his best friends while growing up of course he would. He doesn't regret moving to New York, not one bit. Ever since he left things have been looking up for Harry.

Despite his young age Harry's photography career took off quicker than he expected, landing a job as a National Geographic photographer not even two years after leaving the UK. Harry loved his job, ever since a young age he loved photography, so naturally working for Nat Geo seemed to be the job of Harry's dreams. Traveling the world, seeing new sights, the whole lot. Others would say he had it made, but he always knew something was missing.

 

But one day, he found that _something_ or should I say someone.

 

Harry walked down the busy street of New York, fondly watching the normal hustle and bustle of the city that never sleeps. That was one of Harry's favorite things about the city, the fast pace. He was never one who could sit still, and New York proved to be the same way, the city always seemed to have energy coursing through its streets. He raked his hands through his unruly hair, _Damn,_ Harry thought to himself, _should have worn a hat or something_. The wind seemed to be alive today, whirling throughout the streets greeting the New Yorkers with a rough commute. Harry would usually be wearing one of his homemade headbands, the kind that he made from old shirts, but ever since Gemma came to visit this last Christmas she cleared his apartment of any scarf, shirt, headband hybrid. _"Really H we send you off to New York and you can't even get a proper haircut so you settle for this ridiculousness you're truly embarrassing me with your lack of style we taught you better"_ yada, yada, yada, he didn't pay any mind to Gemma that day.

Harry didn't know why he was out walking this early, while he really should be sleeping. He had been given four months off after working in the tropics for a year. He longed to be there again, his job was like a never ending vacation. The warm breeze, the birds, the people, the food, he especially missed the ocean. He never got to see the ocean much back at home come to think of it. He walked aimlessly through the streets, going anywhere his feet would take him. He did not have a destination in mind, he just wanted to leave the emptiness of his apartment. Sometimes Harry got very, very, lonely. He would have his nights, just like any other 22 year old trying to find who they are in the world, where he would cry himself to sleep just worrying over the little things, the big things, and that _something_. It would always be there in the back of his mind and he was determind to find out what was missing in his life.

Harry, who was totally not paying attention because he was day dreaming like always, managed to trip over his own feet and fall (gracefully, he'd like to think) onto the pavement. Groaning, he pushed himself only to find himself in front of a quaint coffee shop. Figuring he was a bit hungry, and a bit tired he strutted inside the shop, welcoming the almost too hot gust of air that greeted him. The shop wasn't that busy considering it looked like a family owned business, nothing like the crowded Starbucks on 80 Delancey St. There were tables and chairs lining the walls, and a small couch accompanied with its own coffee tabled stocked with magazine and newspapers Harry could see towards the back. In the front there was a display case of many delicious looking pastries and bagels.

"Hey mate, you gonna look around all day or would you like me to make you some coffee, or tea, or..anything really you're the customer," said a voice in front of Harry. Harry slowly turned around to face whoever was speaking to him, and wow. He had never seen someone with so much beauty.

"Uh...um....yeah...uh....hi," Harry offered with a sheepish smile.

"Hi there...."

"Harry," he spoke, feeling slighty uncomfortable as he watched the blue eyed boy, or man Harry thought to himself, he looks to mature to be called boy, looked Harry up and down.

"M' names Louis, nice to meet ya. It's glad to see another Brit to be quite honest, where ya from?" _Oh_. Right. Harry didn't even notice his accent.

"Uh..Chesire,"

"Oh really? I'm from Doncaster, small world, two Brits, one coffee shop in this huge city who woulda thought eh?" Louis blurted, seeming to be a bit flustered. In actuality, it wasn't that small of chances to meet another person from overseas in New York. You could find anyone from any corner of the planet in New York. He remembers his mum saying something like, "oh America! The melting pot of the world Harry you'll just love it there I know so." This blue eyed bloke seemed interesting and Harry wanted to find out more about him. Strangely, he wanted to know everything. "Ok so enough with the small talk I suppose I should get back to my job," Louis sighed, "what can I getcha mate?" Harry took a long look at the broad chalkboard hanging above Louis's head that had most of the coffee shops drinks listed.

"Uh...I'll just have," Harry hesitated before giving Louis his order, "I'll just have a coffee for today, black please."

"Comin right up Curly," Louis beamed. Harry liked Louis, he thought he was nice. Well, he actually thought he was gorgeous, stunning, charming, lovely, and he had a fabulous arse but it's not like Harry was looking, no not at all. He left the coffee shop that day with a smile on his face, and a new number in his phone.

The next morning, Harry woke up from a peaceful nights sleep. Not even realizing that the _something_ in his bones had disappeared.

Everyday from then on Harry would continue to visit the small coffee shop, just to get his cup of coffee (or to see Louis but he'd never tell).The two boys continued to text when Harry was away from the shop, he would receive a text practically the second he walked out of the door. Their friendship had grown greatly and just within a few weeks they were practically attached at the hip. Harry could feel himself slowly fall for the brown haired boy, he knew he was setting himself up for disaster, afterall he didn't even know if Louis was single, much less gay, but he would never be able to stop himself now, he's in too deep. Day after day he could find himself growing attached to this new person in his life, and if Harry really did eventually change Louis's contact to "my something," well, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Haz, does this apron make my arse look big? Be honest," Louis whined. It was just Harry and him in the shop, which Harry found strange. Usually there would be one or two other customers, like that man with the tired eyes who came in every morning preciesly at 8:10 AM. _Weird_ , Harry thought mindlessly to himself.

"Lou, your arse is already big with or without an apron," Harry spoke slowly, wondering if that was the right answer. Louis didn't seem to be offended, so he was in the clear.

"You love it though H," Louis quipped jokingly.

"Yeah, I do." Harry blurted without thinking and that was definitely not the right answer. A silence fell over the two boys and Harry immediately regretted even getting out of bed this morning, until Louis spoke,

"Cheeky," he said with a smile, "I like it."   _Ok,_ Harry thought, _he's not completely weirded out, might as well go for it._

"Um so...Louis..."

"Um...so.....Harry..." Louis spoke extra slowly, mocking Harry.

"Ha, very funny," Harry paused, "anyways, uh..I was wondering if you wanted to..I don't know..go out to dinner or something of the sort."

"As a date?"

"Yeah, as a date."

"Yeah of course I'd love to Harry," Louis beamed

"I mean it's ok don't feel bad because you don't-" Harry blurted, "wait you'll go?"

"Yes...why wouldn't I go love?" _Love, he called me love,_ Harry practically swooned, he had a thing for pet names.

"Well um I didn't know of you were like, gay, bi, or curious I don't know or single," Harry spoke quietly.

"Harry babe you're rambling, just pick me up at 7 I'll text you my address okay?"

Harry breathed a sigh of content, "yeah okay, see ya later Lou," he said, flashing him a smile.

"Bye H. See you later."

To say Harry was nervous, was definitely an understatement. He was practically having a panic attack by now. It was 5 o'clock and he was due to pick Louis up in around two hours, and he was already ready to go. The silence in his apartment was  killing him. He was getting more and more anxious by the minute. Finally at around 6 he received a text from Louis.

_******_**Hey H, I live in the Grand Central apartments on 55th St, can't wait for tonight** _ ** ** ** _ ****_ followed by a heart emoji.  
_ ** **

****** **

****_ Boy was he going to kill Harry, but he didn't mind one bit.  
_ ** **

Harry knew a limited amount of foods that Louis liked to eat. He knows he likes fast food, TV dinners, and bagels, but to Harry they just don't fit the category of "date dinners." So Harry decided to take Louis to one of his favorite diners on 58th street. Harry was dressed in one of his favorite pairs of jeans, they have little holes in them and Harry thinks they have great character, accompanied by one of his favorite flannels, it was red and a gift from his mum, so of course he would love it. Harry was a mummy's boy after all. He tugged on his blazer, figuring it would be a bit chilly and headed out the door.

Louis' apartment complex was fairly close to where Harry lived, but with New York traffic you could never be sure how long going anywhere would take. He got to Louis's apartment around 6:30, not wanting to sit in his car for a half hour, Harry shot a quick text to Louis.

_**I'm co** _ _**ming up, what's your floor and number and all that, make sure you're decent ;)** _

_**Oh shut it Styles, I hate you sometimes; a bit eager for our date are we now? Half our early tsk tsk tsk...floor 2 #47 doors open :)** _

Harry got out of his stuffy car, welcoming the cold breeze, and made his way to the front door. He trudged up the steps and finally made it to the apartment that Louis said was his, knocking first to be polite of course, then letting himself in.

"One sec Harry, I'll be ready to go in a minute we can leave a little early," he heard Louis all out from down the hall.

"Okay," Harry responded, "take your time."

"Such a gentlemen," Harry heard Louis say sarcastically. Before Harry could even get a reply out, Louis appeared from the hallway looking fit, _but when did he not look fit_ Harry thought to himself. He was in black skinny jeans, rolled at the cuff like always, and a casual white tshirt rolled at the sleeves with his normal black Vans. One day Harry asked him why he always rolled the cuff of his pants to which Louis replied _"you alway have to show some skin Harry my dear, I'm not a nun now am I?"_  Harry doesn't question Louis style choices anymore.

"Okay are we ready to go?" Louis questioned, breaking Harry out of his trance.

"Oh uh yeah as long as you're ready!" Harry smiled. To which Louis returned, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him out the door, while intertwining their fingers. Harry's heart soared at the gesture. This is different for him, he's never felt this way towards anyone ever before and he was excited to see what lay ahead.

Harry led Louis towards his car, keeping their fingers interlocked until he had to drive. Louis kept whining, trying to get Harry to tell him where they were going, but Harry refused to give in. Apart from that, most of the drive was silent besides the subtle hum of Coldplay in the background. Eventually they arrived at the diner, and Louis hid all emotion from his face. Harry hopped out of his side of the car before Louis even thought of getting out and opened the door for him. Louis blindly fumbled for Harry's hand in which he grabbed instantly, and they walked towards the front door with large grins.

There was a sign on the front desk that said "seat yourself please", so they picked a table near the back. The diner was relatively empty, except for a few teenagers and another family.

"A diner?" Louis said hiding all emotion in his voice. Harry immediately thought Louis didn't like it.

"We could go somewhere else? It's just I didn't now what you'd like so I figured-"

"Harry babe calm down, it's actually perfect, really don't worry about it." Feeling a bit risky, Louis decided to press a kiss upon Harry's cheek to try and calm him a bit.

"Oh...oh...okay," Harry said, currently at a loss of words. His cheek felt warm, and the kiss only made Harry long for Louis's lips on his own. Their waitress visited their table, who shamelessly flirted with Harry. Touching his arm, laughing at whatever he would say. Louis was always one to laugh at whatever Harry thought was funny, but she was overdoing it. _Laughing at everything he says?_ Louis scoffed to himself, _please!_ He was born a very jealous person, just like most Tomlinsons, so he grabbed Harry's hand, rubbing small circles on Harry's wrist with his thumb. Harry smiled at him, and ordered for them. Louis didn't really care, he was too busy admiring how beautiful Harry was, he even forgot to pay attention to what Harry was saying.

"Louis?"

"What..who..oh sorry...I was distracted.."

"Oh," Harry said trying to fight a blush, "okay, it wasn't important, I was just wondering how your day was." Louis heart swelled in adoration towards the boy, he was too lovely for his own good. He could easily see himself falling for Harry.

"It was great Harry, really, really, great. Want to know the best part?"

"Of course!" Harry beamed excitedly, he loved to listen to Louis talk.

"Right now." Harry shot Louis a big grin, and before he could even reply their food came. They ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally taking a break from eating to have some small talk. Harry knew a lot about Louis already, but that night Louis revealed more of himself to Harry. He didn't like ketchup, he loved tea, despite working in a shop that mainly sold coffee, and sometimes he wishes of going back home to Doncaster, he misses his family.

"Enough about me c'mon Harry tell me some interesting stuff about you."

"Uh well...there's not much...I mean I've traveled the world you know, because of my jobs. Seen beautiful people, beautiful places the whole lot. There's not much else. I mean, sometimes I worry a lot, or have panic attacks, and sometimes I get a bit sad but nothing no one else deals with you know?"

"Oh H," Louis sighed, "you don't deserve to feel sad, I want my Harry to feel happy all the time."

"Your Harry?"

"Yeah...my Harry...well..if you wanna be-"

"Yes...I wanna...yes" Harry blurted, interupting Harry.

Louis then called the waitress over, and being the sarcastic little shit he is he said to the waitress,

"me and my boyfriend would like the check please."

Once they payed, Louis said he wanted to go over Harry's house, something about _"I want to see where my boyfriend sleeps is that so bad, oh don't give me that look Harry."_ The drive home (home, Harry likes that, it feels like a home with Louis) was just as comfortable as the drive to their date, (Harry also liked that about Louis, everything was comfortable.)

Once they arrived at Harry's apartment, he stumbled out of his car with a yawn.

"You tired babe?" Louis asked, while wrapping an arm around Harry's tree trunk of a waist, while Harry dropped his arm around Louis shoulders.

"Yeah," Harry whispered, sleep practically consuming him, and he had no clue why.

"Okay, let's go up and we can just have a proper cuddle alright then I'll be outta your hair?"

"No....stay"

"Yeah...okay I'll stay."

AndifHarryfindshimselfcuddledup with his Louis that night,he can't really bringhimself to care that he has to startworkingagainsoon **.**

All because he knows that he's finally found his something.


End file.
